


Personal Heater

by madamepiapia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamepiapia/pseuds/madamepiapia
Summary: Five times Viktor uses Yuuri as his heater, and the one time Yuuri gets his revenge





	

The first time it happened, it was right after practice, and Yuuri didn’t see it coming. 

“Yuuriiii,” Viktor whined out, pulling off his skates, as Yuuri plopped down on the bench next to him. “I’m exhausted.” 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Yuuri said with a light tone as he bent to untie his own skates.

“Let me charge up for a bit,” Viktor turned to face the other and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle. His chin rested heavily on his shoulder. 

“Would you like to get something to eat on the way back?” Yuuri asked, his lips quirking into a smile as he slipped into his shoes.

Viktor hummed instead of answering and buried his cold nose into Yuuri’s neck. His _very cold_ nose. Yuuri squeaked and jerked his shoulders up, effectively jostling Viktor and hitting him square on the cheekbone.

“A-Ah!” Yuuri scrambled backwards, the blood draining from his face. “Sorry Viktor! I’m sorry!”

Viktor stares back with surprise on his face.

“Are you okay? I didn’t expect it to be so cold! How is your face so cold?!” Yuuri kept talking as he pushed Viktor’s bangs out of his face to check on him. His cheek was a little reddened, but otherwise looked undamaged. Yuuri prayed it wouldn’t bruise.

“I’m fine.” Viktor waved him off, huffing out a laugh at the antics. “It’s cold in the rink.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri said again. He hadn’t meant to _hurt_ him.

“You’ll have to make up for hitting my beautiful face,” Viktor mused, rubbing at the cheek in question. “Maybe a kiss will do.” He smirked.

Yuuri huffed out a breath of relief. Clearly Viktor wasn’t too upset if he was making those suggestions, he thought as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. He lifted his hand to hold Viktor’s cold face as he planted another kiss on his lips. 

He could feel his own face alight with flame.

~~~

The second time was almost as surprising as the first, and he feels a little bad for Makkachin for falling victim to collateral damage.

They were on the couch together watching a movie. It was some cheesy American film that neither of them were truly watching. Yuuri was focused on Viktor’s legs in his lap, idly playing with the hem of Viktor’s pant leg. Viktor was reclined against the armrest on the opposite side, with Makkachin laying on his chest. His eyes alternated from his phone to the TV every once in awhile. 

Yuuri was watching the fabric stretch and loosen with his worrying when the leg in his lap shifted.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, and let the material slip from his fingers. He glanced over to find Viktor smirking at him. Yuuri knew that smirk spelled trouble. 

He barely started to say ‘what’ before Viktor’s bare foot was worming it’s way under his shirt and pressing against his stomach. 

It felt like _ice._

“V-Viktor!” He gasped.

He squirmed and _pushed_ , and he heard an angry bark as Makkachin jumped off the couch and pattered away. 

The feet remained firmly planted against his side, even through the jostling. 

“My feet are cold,” Viktor stated the _obvious_. He started kneading Yuuri’s stomach, squirming his toes around as he did so. “Let me use you to warm them up.”

“Maybe you should wear socks!” Yuri grabbed at his feet and pulled, but Viktor held firm.

“Oh that feels nice! Keep your hands there solnyshko,” Viktor beamed at him. 

Yuuri just pouted. Stupid Viktor with his stupidly handsome smile and stupid cold feet.

~~~

By the third time, he really should have expected it. 

They were cuddled up in bed, Yuuri scrolling through instagram with Viktor spooned up behind him, one hand stroking black locks, the other curled around a book. Yuuri had long since lost interest trying to read it, only able to pick out a few words here and there in cyrillic.

The leg that was snug between Yuuri’s thighs shifted, and that really should have been his first clue.

As soon as he felt ice cold toes brush against his heel he jolted. One of Viktor’s feet was making its home on top of Yuuri’s foot while Viktor aligned his other leg so that foot was tucked between Yuuri’s calves.

“Viktor, what are you doing.” Yuuri said it as a statement. He could feel toes hooking up under the hem of his sweatpants and pressing against his calf.

“My feet are cold,” He gave as an answer and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, just between where his fingers are tangled.

“You’re going to make my feet cold.”

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Viktor set down the book, wrapping his arm firmly around Yuuri’s middle. He planted a kiss against the back of Yuuri’s neck in a placating gesture. 

Yuuri merely sighed and allowed the treatment.

~~~

Yuuri was cooking breakfast the next time it happened. Viktor snuck up behind him and snaked his arms around him, planting a kiss on his jaw. 

 

“Hello Yuuri,” Viktor pulled him in close, whispering in his ear. It sends pleasant shivers down his spine, and his heart skips a beat.

“Good morning,” Yuuri set down the spatula with a smile, twisting in Viktor’s arms to face him fully. 

Viktor grinned and leaned down for a kiss. It’s gentle and minty, and Yuuri felt as though he could melt right into it. He feels Viktor’s hands traveling lower, snaking their way into the back of Yuuri’s pants, and they’re _freezing_ as they squeeze at his toasty warm buns. Yuuri yelped, jerking away but to no avail.

“Viktor!” Yuuri squirmed, breaking the kiss and trying (and failing) to get away. “It’s cold!”

Viktor only giggles gleefully and presses kisses down his neck, blowing raspberries along the way. It takes until his hands warm up to pry him away, and Yuuri can’t find it in himself to be mad about the burnt omelettes. 

~~~

The next time was an accident, and Yuuri tried not to feel guilty.

Yuuri awoke in the middle of the night, his eyes greeted with darkness. The comfortable weight around him reminded him how he had fallen asleep. Viktor had his arms around his middle, and his head cushioned on Yuuri’s arm. His face was still buried against Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri smiled at that and kissed the top of his head.

Yuuri laid like that for a few minutes before he twisted his head around, careful not to jostle Viktor, to catch sight of the clock. 

It was around 2 or 3 in the morning probably, but without his glasses he wasn’t sure. 

He turned back to Viktor, and stared. The moonlight filtered in through the curtains and Yuuri could make out some of his features as he slept. He brought his hand up to stroke Viktor’s cheek. He marvelled at how he had come this far, how he could share this perfect moment with the love of his life.

Viktor shifted in his sleep, and his hand brushed against Yuuri’s side where his shirt had ridden up. Yuuri couldn’t help the literal knee-jerk reaction he had, because seriously _how was Viktor’s hand even cold!_

Yuuri was barely able to mourn the moment as Viktor’s eyes flung open and he jerked back, flinging some words out in Russian as he sat up. 

“Sorry!” Yuuri quickly apologized, putting his hands up in surrender.

“What happened solnyshko?” Viktor asked after a moment. “My thigh hurts...” 

“I-” Yuuri began but he couldn’t quite find his words. Frankly, he was embarrassed and regretful for having woken him up like that. He pushed himself up onto his forearm.

“I’m sorry,” he began again, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks from the shame he felt. “Your hand is freezing and it brushed against my back and I might have overreacted.”

“Might have?” Viktor queried, but Yuuri could hear the amusement in his voice.

“I overreacted,” Yuuri wanted to bury his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Viktor huffed out a laugh and his icy hand found Yuuri’s warm one. 

“You scared me, you know.” He brought their hands to his chest. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s rapid heartbeat under his palm.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Make it up to me.”

“How?”

Viktor laid back down with Yuuri’s own hand still in his. He gave a gentle pull and Yuuri obeyed, laying his head on Viktor’s chest.

“You know the answer to that zolotse,” Viktor said, and the smile was back in his voice. “My hands are cold.”

This time, Yuuri hardly flinched when Viktor’s hands settled against his lower back

~~~

Revenge was a dish best served cold. Yuuri’s opportunity came without any prior planning. 

Yuuri stepped in from outside, his teeth chattering. Really he should have worn more layers. He chastised himself, knowing Russia was much colder than he was used to. He’d been in St. Petersburg long enough to know better.

He hadn’t anticipated that shoveling the snow would take him so long, so he only put on a t-shirt under his coat. He hung his jacket and scarf, wanting nothing more than to curl up under the covers, and maybe ask Viktor to brew him some tea. 

What he hadn’t anticipated was a very naked and very _warm_ looking Viktor fresh from a shower standing in the middle of their bedroom. 

He thought back to every time Viktor put his cold hands on his neck, every time he shoved his cold feet under Yuuri’s legs while they were sitting. All the cold kisses and the small injuries when Viktor startled him. 

And he thought of the most fantastic idea. 

“Oh, you’re done already,” delight in his voice, Viktor turned to him with a smile, “Welcome ba-”

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Yuuri tackled him onto the bed.

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped out, already shivering. He tried squirming but Yuuri held firm.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not going anywhere,” Yuuri declared, pulling the blanket over them.

“Yuuri, please! It’s so cold!” He was still squirming but Yuuri didn’t loosen his grip at all. 

“Now you know how I suffered,” Yuuri giggled, burying his face in Viktor’s chest. 

“This is so much worse,” Viktor whined, but he gave up trying to fight. Yuuri could still feel his shivers.

 

“You’re so warm Vitya,” Yuuri nuzzled against his chest. “I love you.”

Viktor huffed out a sigh and burrowed them farther under the covers. Arms came around to envelope Yuuri in a warm embrace. He couldn’t help the slow smile pressed to Viktor’s skin.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> zolotse - my gold
> 
> solnyshko- my sunshine
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [tumblr ](http://madamepiapia.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
